promessas
by CherryRodrigues
Summary: Amar é viver a vida em versos e o inverso.


**O que é amar? Amar é olhar para dentro de si mesmo e dizer: eu quero é viver intensamente. É sonhar com uma gota de realidade é realizar uma gota desse sonho. É estar presente até na ausência. Amar é ter em quem pensar. É uma razão que ninguém teria razão de tirar. É ser só de alguém e não deixar esse alguém só. É pensar em você tão alto ao ponto de você escutar. Amar é ir até a morte, é acordar para a realidade do sonho, é vencer através do silêncio. É ser feliz até com um pouco quando muito não é o bastante. Amar é dar anistia ao coração. É sonhar o sonho de quem sonha com você. É sentir saudade, é chegar perto da distancia. Amar é a força da razão, é quando os momentos são eternos. Amar é viver a vida em versos e o inverso.**

_" O relogio fazia um tic tac incomodante, marcava-se três da manhã e os pés da pequena Hyuuga batia de acordo com cada segundo que passava. Já estava sentada naquela poltrona de um quarto bem conheçido fazia quase meia hora e ele ainda nao acordou, estava ficando impaciente mas também não tinha coragem de acorda-lo, mesmo no escuro sabia muito bem que aquela face tranquila de Sasuke a hipnotizaria, então cruzava os dedos torçendo para ele acordar em qualquer minuto._

_Ela não tinha conseguido dormir, talvez fora as grandes chicáras de capuccino, ou os problemas com o pai que atormetavam a cabeça, fez uma careta balançando a cabeça ao lembrar do pai, sempre exigindo mais dela, como se ela fosse uma maquina de perfeição, poxa, ela não chegava perto disso e nem queria._

_A luz do abajur foi acessa e olhar de um Sasuke surpreso e sonolento fez a pequena Hyuuga colocar os dedos na boca e conter um sorriso, ele ficava tão ridiculo ao acordar no meio da noite._

_- Você sempre esqueçe de trancar sua janela Sasuke._

_- Você sempre esqueçe de dormir, por favor me diga que são três da tarde, não da manhã._

_- Três da tarde? - Ela sorriu cinicamente e reçebeu um travesseiro em sua cara._

_- O que você quer?_

_- Quero sair._

_- Não, não quer._

_- Quero - Ela levantou da poltrona se direçionando a cama e pôs as maos na cintura e os olhos entristeçeram - Por favor Sasuke..._

_- Não - Ele tentou gritar, mas já estava tarde e sua mãe o mataria se visse uma garota ali - Nem adianta fazer essa cara, pareçe o dobby do harry potter - Ele se virou, ajeitando o rosto e tentando voltar á dormir._

_- Será que se eu fizer alguns barulhos, hm, será que sua mãe vai gostar de saber que tem uma garota aqui, Sasuke?_

_- Não faria isso - Ele se voltou virando o rosto pra Hyuuga de novo e ela já tinha ido em direção ao guarda-roupa procurando alguma roupa para o amigo - Merda Hinata, merda - Ele falou enquanto se levantava da cama cambaleando ainda de sono e Hinata virava as costas dando "privacidade" para ele trocar de roupa, ele só fez colocar a calça jeans preta e a camiseta, também, preta do Metallica, que aliás, ele anotou mentalmente, já estava ficando velha, aliás, estava velha, mas Hinata sempre escolhia ela por ser sua favorita._

_- Precisa comprar uma camisa nova pra mim Hina - Ela fez uma careta como quem diz "não vou gastar meu dinheiro contigo" e desçeu a janela pela árvore que tinha quase-grudada na janela de Sasuke - Não vou desçer isso - Ele susurrou em um grito._

_- Deixa de ser idiota Sasuke - Ela, ao contrário, gritou - Pareçe uma menina._

_- E você um ogro - Ele falou encarando desçer a árvore, já tinha feito aquilo antes, com o mesmo medo de sempre de cair e ter a cabeça deslocada do corpo, mas era Hinata, era capaz dela subir ali e joga-lo da janela e mata-lo, de qualquer jeito iria morrer, pensou enquanto finalmente chegava no chão e respirava aliviado, não por muito tempo; a pequena Hyuuga o puxou pela mão e os dois começaram a correr em direção ao cemitério de Konoha, uma cidade pequena no sul do Japao, Hinata odiava lá, Sasuke gostava da tranquilidade do local._

_- Porque cemitérios? Porque as três e meia da manhã?_

_- Não tem fantasmas no cemitério Sasuke - Ela falou sentando-se perto da lapide que deveria ser da sua mãe - O perigo está nos vivos._

_- Já assistiu Sobrenatural? - Ele sentou-se do lado dela._

_- Tudo mentira pra ganhar dinheiro - Ela suspirou, virando o rosto para Sasuke e ficando mais proxima dele - Acho que papai nunca vai contar pra Hanabi a verdade._

_- Seria cruel, não acha?_

_- Mentir dizendo que mamãe morreu em um acidente de carro quando na verdade ela fugiu para Nova York com outra mulher? - Ela balançou a cabeça - Verdade doi, mas mentira mata - Sasuke apenas suspirou, sabia que aquele assunto corroia o coração de Hinata, realmente, não deveria ser fácil ser abandonada pela mãe e nunca mais ter noticias dela._

_- Lamento... - Ele susurrou baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto abraçava-a por trás, ela gostava disso, ele sorriu._

_- Sasuke? - Ele encostou o rosto na curva do ombro da Hyuuga - Não me abandona tá?_

_- Eu prometi que nunca iria te abandonar, lembra? - Ela sorriu enquanto as lembraças tão vagas passavam-se em sua cabeça, os dois tinham cinco anos quando prometeram que iriam se casar e ser felizes para sempre, dez anos se passaram e estavam ali. Não namoravam, não eram noivos, não tinham nada, eram melhores-amigos, talvez, se beijavam as vezes, mas, nenhum dos dois sabia o que era um do outro, mas sabiam que algo muito forte ligavam um ao outro - Eu te amo, hyuuga._

_- Eu sei._

tá ai mais uma fic sasuhina a proxima vai ser meio paranormal, ainda sasuhina, mas vou escrever ainda, algumas de the vampire diaries


End file.
